In a physical vapor deposition (PVD) chamber, uniform distribution of process gases within a closed process chamber is desired during the deposition process. Certain reactive processes such as TiN or TaN benefit when gas is directly injected into the process chamber to ensure uniform film properties such as resistance (Rs) and thickness uniformity. However, a typical PVD chamber indirectly introduces gas into the process chamber around one or more shields.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided a system and apparatus for direct uniform gas injection.